Being aware of hazardous driving conditions can aid in improving the likelihood of a safe driving experience. However, often drivers rely on navigational guidance systems that do not alert drivers of upcoming driving hazards. Although many vehicles include sensing devices to detect changing conditions, those devices may be best suited to evaluate current conditions rather than conditions associated with a road segment that a driver is approaching. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to detect upcoming potential dangers and provide adequate warnings to drivers.